Pour un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau
by Crazy'Leou
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne de trainer dans le Forum AIPM ! (Attention, crises de rire assurées !)


Saluut !

Un OS en commun avec PinkBlueGreen, Absolette, Pline84 et moi-même pour votre plus grand plaisir chers lecteurs !

* * *

**Pour un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau  
**

Ziva David observa longuement les deux individus placés face à elle. Aucun ne l'avait vu, elle en avait profité pour s'avancer au maximum jusqu'à eux.

L'un pointait une arme sur l'autre. Le second tenait à bout de bras un sandwich partiellement entamé et une bouteille d'eau.

L'un était Anthony DiNozzo. Le second... Timothy McGee.

- Le Bleu, éructa un DiNozzo plutôt furieux. Tu vas me rendre mon sandwich ET ma bouteille d'eau, tout de suite et sans protester. Au moindre geste brusque, tu es mort.

- Il ne fallait pas squatter mon bureau, Tony, répliqua McGee, pas aussi inquiet qu'il devrait l'être.

- Depuis quand je n'ai plus le droit de piquer de la place sur ton bureau d'affreux geek boutonneux, McBoudeur?

- Depuis que j'ai découvert que tu mettais intentionnellement des miettes de pain dans mon clavier.

Sans faire de bruit, Ziva retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, en sortit un gros paquet de pop-corn et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et McGee se faisait toujours face, aussi décidés l'un que l'autre.

Dégustant ses friandises, l'agent David regardait ses collègues, hilare.

- Allez le Bleu ! Tu sais que quand le patron n'est pas là, c'est moi le chef. Et je t'ordonne de me rendre mon repas !

- Ça Tony, c'est pour toute les fois où tu m'as collé à mon clavier et trouvé des McSurnoms ridicules !

Et il mordit une nouvelle fois dans le délicieux et savoureux sandwich, sous le regarde désespéré et affamé mais néanmoins déterminé de son collègue.

Le regard de l'agent senior se fit alors encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était. Il leva légèrement son arme vers un McGee absolument pas impressionné.

- Tu sais que je peux l'utiliser!

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Je peux le faire.

- Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi?

Un sourire malicieux éclaira les lèvres de McMalice.

- Parce que sinon, Abby te tuerait!

L'agent DiNozzo répliqua lui aussi d'un sourire.

- Elle en est incapable. Souviens-toi toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir avec ces fous de FanFiction et où elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus en sachant que j'étais vivant !

- M-Mais c'est parce que le TBC leur interdis de te faire mourir. Parce que sinon... sinon ils t'auraient tous tuer !

- Vraiment ?

Il se tourna vers les écrivains.

- M'auriez-vous vraiment tué ? Moi, votre petit DiNozzo chéri ?

- Alors, personnellement, intervint une gamine binoclarde avec d'hallucinantes bouclettes, je n'écris pas sur NCIS. Du moins, pas encore. Mais j'adhère au TBC, et, euh...

Elle se tortilla nerveusement et lâcha d'une petite voix:

- En fait, j'aime bien quand les personnages meurent, par ce que ça change des films d'Hollywood...

Les deux agents spéciaux la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, effarés, et elle rougit de plus belle.

- Euuuuh, PBG, Gwen', Crazy, Diab', tout le monde, j'vous laisse continuer.

Les auteurs se regardèrent, gênés. Personne ne voulait croiser le regard de Tony.

- Que... balbutia l'Italien. Vous auriez osé ?!

- Oui mais pas longtemps ! Rétorqua l'un.

- Ou avec classe ! Renchérit un autre.

- Et avec plein d'amour de la part de l'équipe, conclut quelqu'un.

Une jeune femme habillée d'un T-shirt rose, bleu et vert leva la main.

- Disons que, normalement, on respecte les dix commandements. Mais il peut arriver, que, accidentellement, nos doigts dérapent sur le clavier et, _zip_, "Tony mourut dans d'atroce souffrance.

Elle lança un sourire angélique à l'italien qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Avec une description déchirante de la scène, à en faire pleurer Clint Eastwood, renchérit la brune qui avait parlé en premier. Et violons, et larmes partout, héroïsme - oui, parce que le GRRRRAND Tony DiNozzo ne peut mourir qu'en servant sa patrie.

Elle mit une main sur le cœur et continua, hilare et ignorant totalement le fait que Tony semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil.

- Et, pourquoi pas, une petite évocation de Tibbs amical - aaaah, Gibbs qui se penche sur son "fils" en lui ordonnant de tenir, les larmes aux yeux...

- Et de Tabby ! N'oublions pas le Tabby! Rajouta la fille au t-shirt bizarre.

- Mes fans... veulent ma mort.

Son acolyte était lui aussi sous le choc. Une brune portant le logo "Folle est fière de l'être" sur son T-shirt prit à son tour la parole.

- Et quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, les lecteurs adorent. Et p'is, tu deviendrais célèbre ! Plus que tu ne l'est déjà.

La fille tricolore se gratta la tête et se pencha vers la personne qui venait de parler.

- Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Impossible n'est pas TBC, dit la première d'un ton convaincu. Je suis sûre qu'avec la nouvelle saison qui arrive, Tony va gagner en profondeur et en célébrité, chez nous comme outre-Atlantique.

Elle se tut quelques secondes et reprit avec un air sournois:

- Au pire, on peut toujours s'arranger pour multiplier les histoires avec TBC...

L'autre sembla dubitative.

- Hé bien disons que ça va être assez difficile...

Tony eu un sourire immense en entendant ces mots.

- Oui ! S'exclama une jeune fille chargée de cahiers. Il sera connu vers l'infini et au-delà !

Elle se mit à imiter Buzz l'Éclair sous le regard atterré des agents du NCIS.

PBG fronça les sourcils.

- Tu me lances un défi, là, non ?

- Ouaaaaais, sourit la fille.

- Euh, s'il vous plaît..., Interloquées, toutes les... autresses ? Auteurs ? Membres du TBC se tournèrent vers un DiNozzo bugué et McGee qui demanda d'une voix hésitante: Vous pourriez faire attention à nous ?

- Les mecs, on est en pleine discussion importante, là, retournez à votre histoire de sandwich pendant que Ziva hallucine à côté, vous serez gentils.

- Wéé ! Tous à vos clavier, et postons de nouvelles fic' ! Cria la folle de service.

L'Equipe la plus connue du NCIS hurla alors:

- Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble répliquons !

Et ils se mirent à leurs ordinateurs pour écrire une fiction sur les auteurs ! _ARG !_

PinkBlueGreen écarquilla les yeux.

- Une...fi...fi...fiction sur les auteurs ? Gné ?

- M'en fous, pas concernée, ricana la bouclée en croisant les bras. Sauf si vous êtes fans de Pokémon. »

La fille aux trois couleurs, devenue aussi muette qu'un Tony venant de récolter une centaine de slaps Gibbsiens, lança une œillade un chouïa stressée vers l'ascenseur et fit un pas dans cette direction.

- Je crois que je vais y aller !

Tony et McGee sourirent mystérieusement, à deux sur le clavier du geek.

Tandis que leur amie d'Israël fronçait les sourcils

- Poké-quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce mot...

... Lorsqu'une forme immense bloqua la route à une PBG affolée, un gobelet blanc à la main, ses yeux bleu glacé braqués sur l'auteur(e) sadique.

- Mademoiselle PBG ?, Demanda Gibbs d'une voix polaire. Je vais vous demander de me suivre avec vos collègues pour un petit tour en salle d'interrogatoire. Il paraît que vous aimez torturer MES agents...

- Euuuuuh... Je ne peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Oui. Voilà. Bonne soiréééééééééééééééééée.

La fille aux cahiers arrêta de faire Buzz et partit dans le sens inverse. Rapidement stoppée par une tornade gothique.

- Alors comme ça tu voudrais tuer Tony ?

- Glups.

- On me surnomme la _Abby_ des reviews, vous savez, comme Abby, votre gothique préférée ! Vous pourriez être gentil avec moi, hein ?

- Abby des Reviews ? Interpella Pline. Viens me sauver d'Abby, juste Abby.

PBG poussa un long soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à ses acolytes par-dessus l'épaule du truc aux yeux bleu super effrayant.

- Euuuuh, les filles ? Il est temps de trouver quelque chose, là. Quelqu'un a le numéro de Superman ? Ou de Chuck Norris ?

Celle qui portait le même prénom que la scientifique trébucha, chancela et s'arrêta devant ladite scientifique.

- Salut ! On pourrait être amie tu sais, entre Abby ! Et tu pourrais laisser ma dernière collaboratrice s'en aller tranquillement... Non ?

_Le numéro de Superman ou Chuck Norris ? Mais bien sûr !... C'est bête, je ne les ai pas. __Pensa Crazy'._

_- _Non, répliqua la laborantine.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, toutes les auteures se retrouvèrent en salle d'interrogatoire face à un Gibbs enragé.

- Il n'y a pas une règle qui dit qu'on ne doit pas mettre les suspects ensemble ?

Pline croisa le regard acier du Renard Argenté et s'évanouit.

_Il va dire que les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes...__ Pensa de nouveau Crazy'_

- Et si on vous offre un camion de cafés et de Caf-Pow, un abonnement à DVD en Folie, le dernier ordinateur en vogue, une mallette avec les meilleurs couteaux du monde ? Ça vous dit de nous laisser partir et faire notre 'job' ?

- Non.

Les auteurs échangèrent un long regard derrière la réponse du grand Manitou.

- Bon. Ok. Sinon, on vous a dit qu'on était fan de vous? Ça ne suffit pas à nous faire sortir, ça ?

Pline se réveille d'un coup.

- Tony ! Si on te fait le meilleur sandwich du monde pour repartir sur l'idée de cet OS ?

- Avec plein de sauce et de gras, rajouta PinkBlueGreen en remerciant silencieusement Pline84 pour son idée de génie.

Crazy'Leou s'exclama:

- C'est vrai, on part un peu du sujet là ! On pourrait... tous revenir à l'Open Space _près de l'ascenseur !..._ et retourner à l'histoire du sandwich et de la bouteille d'eau. Et des pop-corn pour Ziva !

Tony jeta un regard effaré à Ziva.

- T'avais du pop-corn ? ET TU NE M'EN AS MÊME PAS DONNÉ ?

L'israélienne se tourna vers son collègue

- Tu étais en train de faire mumuse avec McGee ! Et puis... Y e a plus de toute façon !

- Mais je suis affamé à cause de McTraître !

- Eh ! s'exclama Tim.

Sentant la dispute arriver, les auteurs filèrent à l'anglaise. Tandis qu'un Gibbs bien trop énervé partit se chercher un café, sans oublier de slaper ses agents.

- Prenez vos affaires ! On a-

- Un marin mort, on sait !

Et tous partirent soit écrire de nouvelles fiction, soit sur une énième enquête.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se termine notre OS... Parce que tout à une fin. _Snif !_


End file.
